


Starting to Come Around

by LearnedFoot



Category: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Drabble, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:54:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25361953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LearnedFoot/pseuds/LearnedFoot
Summary: It doesn’t take long for Jefferson to put two-and-two together.
Relationships: Jefferson Davis & Miles Morales
Comments: 17
Kudos: 129
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	Starting to Come Around

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rivulet027](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/gifts).



It doesn’t take long for Jefferson to put two-and-two together. Miles has many talents, but keeping secrets isn’t one of them.

In case he had any remaining doubt, Spider-Man saying, “Thanks, dad!” when Jefferson rushes in as backup in a tricky situation puts an end to that. It’s actually pretty funny to watch him freeze, groan, and then stutter through an incomprehensible excuse about new slang.

“You know,” Jefferson says casually at their next family dinner. “I’m starting to come around on Spider-Man. I like this new one.”

He meets his son’s eye, and is greeted with a beaming smile.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] Starting to Come Around](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26737006) by [MistbornHero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistbornHero/pseuds/MistbornHero)




End file.
